The Only One
by mykenziebuscus17
Summary: Rachael has moved to LA to attend college. Through her good friend Jack, she meets Toby Turner. There is an instant spark and they are drawn to each other. Memories are slowly coming back, have they had history together? Was it good or bad history? Will it destroy them or bring them closer? Find out while Rachael's move to LA brings a lot more to her life than a college degree.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! This is a Toby Turner/Tobuscus fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so bear with me here alright. I'm working pretty hard on it and hope that is it good! :3 By the waaaayy… I don't think Toby was bullied or ignored in school! This is fiction and it is NOT real. Well duh :P This is my own story so please don't steal it. If you want to post it somewhere else just ask!(: Hope you like it.

**Introduction- Toby's POV**

I stumbled into the lockers as I was shoved. I got up and heard Nick and his friends snickering at me, "Don't worry Tobs you can leave school soon enough and play your dumb video games by yourself all day." Nick sneered sarcastically and thudded me on the back. I learned not to reply back so I quickly walked down the hall. Nick and his group of friends have always picked on me. I would never tell on him or fight back because I didn't want to cause trouble. I was always the quiet kid. No one paid attention to me and I was fine with that, I got used to it. I started to accept that I was the small one everyone forgot about. As I turned the corner to get to my locker, I saw her. There she was, walking toward me, her long brown hair cascading down her back. Her cheerful green eyes that made my heart flip. She had that small smile, almost boarder line smirk, plastered to her face as usual. She was always cheerful and a kind person in general, that's what attracted me towards her. I walked by and forgot I was totally staring. She caught my eye and smiled a genuine smile and nodded a hello and went on her way. I always got chocked up seeing her and never had the nerve to say anything back before she walked away. She was the only one in our grade that acknowledged me and she was the only one in our grade I cared about. Everyone would pass me with a roll of the eyes or a look of disgust. Not her, she would smile or wave or, if I was lucky, she would say hi or ask me how my day has been. She was the reason I wanted to attend school every day and my first thought in the morning and my last in the night. I entered class with her beautiful face still in my eyes and her name in my mind…


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a Toby Turner/Tobuscus fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so bear with me here alright. I'm working pretty hard on it and hope that is it good! :3 First chapter boop here we goooo... Favorite and follow please!(: BY THE WAY I don't know if Jack has a sister but we are just going to pretend, sounds good? Okay good.

**Chapter 1- Rachael's POV**

I jogged through my back door, taking my headphones out, after my long run around the beach and through the park. I was greeted by my Pit bull, Dusty.

"Hello my dusters! Did you miss mommy? You want a treat?" I said in my puppy voice as he jumped around and wagged his tail furiously.

I laughed as I walked through my house still covered in boxes. I just moved in not even a month ago and have been so busy between going to school to get my personal trainer degree and well, just being lazy, that I've only unpacked around half my boxes.

I slipped off my shoes and ran upstairs to take a shower. After I got out I went to my room and opened up my laptop on my bed and opened my text book to finish my notes on the human body for physical scientology class.

After about an hour of writing my hand started to cramp and my mind was wandering off, something that has been happening ever since middle school whenever I do the same thing for long periods of time. I decided to take a break and drive to Starbucks. I picked up my Mac, keys, and phone and patted Dusty's head as I walked to my car.

When I got there it was around 4 pm. I ordered a Strawberry Macchiato and a blueberry muffin. I pulled out my computer and got on YouTube, it always made me laugh. I scrolled down my subscription box.

"_What to watch, what to watch…"_ I hummed in my head. I clicked on Pewdiepie's Amnesia then watched one of Cryaotic's Fragile Dreams episode. Then I watched some Tobuscus Happy Wheels. I laughed a lot and didn't care that people were glaring at me who were trying to read or study. Toby has always been my favorite You Tuber. He never fails to make me smile. And the fact that we were only 4 months apart was quite a coincidence.

My phone buzzed next to me, _**"New Text Message: Jack"**_ it read. I smiled reading the text from my best friend here in LA so far. **"Rachael! How's it going, giiirl!"**

When I moved here I had no friends except a girl from my University, Meghan, who was also studying for the fitness business. I started going to the gym down the street from my house to work out and Jack also went. I went late nights because of my class schedule and Jack went late as well. We became close and now are great friends. And when I say Jack, yes I do mean THE JacksFilms from YouTube.

"**Grabbing Starbucks. Whaddya want!"** I texted back. I got a quick reply that read, **"I'm throwing my sister Britany a surprise 22nd birthday party at 8 pm tonight at my place. Be there or be square(: Bring Meghan too, because uhh…you three are always doing stuff together! Yeah"**

"**I will see you there Douglass!"** I clicked on my IPhone and closed my computer. He acted a bit strange when mentioning Meghan I wondered why. I threw away my cup as I headed out the door. I texted Meghan on my way home to meet me at my house in 10 and bring something cute to wear. I got home and decided to walk Dusty before Meghan showed up.

When I finished my walk I saw Meghan just pulling in, "Will you please tell me why I had to rush over here and bring something cute to wear?" She put air quotes with her fingers at the words something cute to wear because those were my exact words.

"We're going to Jack's for Britany's birthday party" Her eyes slightly widened and she smiled when I mentioned Jack. I lead her inside and we started doing our makeup and hair together as we usually did when we went to University parties together. I was curling my long brown hair when Meghan gasped while looking at her computer.

"What..?" I asked, turning her way. "Well isn't Tobuscus your favorite You Tuber?" she looked at me and giggled. I nodded, confused what she was going to say next. "And you know him and Jack are friends, right?" she smiled. Toby was Jack's good friend but since I've only been here a couple of weeks I hadn't had the time to meet Jack's other friends except his sister and Harley from Epic Meal Time the other day. I shook my head yes. "Spit it out, woman! What is so gasping worthy!" I exclaimed growing impatient. She turned the laptop around so I could see the screen. On it was a tweet Toby made about 2 hours ago and it read, **"Can't wait to see jacksfilms tonight at the party! Haven't seen him in forever."**

My mouth gaped open. I could possibly meet THE Toby Turner today.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is a Toby Turner/Tobuscus fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so bear with me here alright. I'm working pretty hard on it and hope that is it good! :3 GUYS THEY REUNITE or do theyyyy…? (; Hope you like it favorite and follow thanks for reading!(:

**Chapter 2- Toby's POV**

I finished recording my Happy Wheels and turned off my computer. I went and took a shower to get ready for Britnays party tonight. I was super excited because I haven't seen Jack I what felt like forever. I got dressed in a black button up dress shirt, dark jeans, and my Heely's. There is no wrong time for Heely's. I checked the clock; it was 8:10 already. I cursed under my breath. "Bye Gryphooonnn!" I said in my Gryphon voice and picked up my phone, wallet, and keys and ran out to my car.

I drove for a while until I pulled up to Jack's house. There were cars lined up the driveway and the road. "_There has to be at least 80 people here. I wonder if there is anyone I know except Jack and Britnay" _

I parked my car in front of a couple of houses ahead of his and go out. I remembered Jack saying something about wanting to introduce me to a friend of his who just moved here last month.

As I got closer to his house I heard music blaring and people yelling. He really went all out with this one. That was typical Jack, always the host of every party. It was what he was known for, well except JacksFilms of course.

I walked inside to the smell of alcohol and sweaty people dancing. It was crowded in there as I walked around trying to find Jack. I soon realized he invited Britanys friends as well as our friends. That was great because I wasn't completely alone. I soon bumped into a large guy.

"Hey, sorry man-" I quickly apologized. Then he turned around and it was our good friend Harley from Epic Meal Time. He towered over me which was still odd to me because I was pretty tall for a guy, Harley was a giant though.

"Tobyyyyy! Longg time no seeeiee maan!" He slurred as he pat me on the back. He smelled heavily of liquor, which was normal for him, but he smelled like he's had a little more than usual.

"Hey Harley, how's it been? I'm just looking for Jack. Have you seen him around?" I asked while glancing around.

"Well, earlyyyier I uh saw him with some brunette giiiirl and ow owww she was fiiyine." He then saw some blonde walk by and he turned on his heels to follow her.

"Typical Harley…" I murmured under my breath. If you want something done you gotta do it yourself I guess. I walked around for about another 45 minutes and I couldn't find him. I grabbed a beer and kept looking soon I found him. He was out on the pool deck (which was equally as packed as the house) with Philip DeFranco. I walked up and greeted Phil; I haven't seen him since last year at VidCon.

"Jack! Man, I've been looking for you! I just about got lost in the crowd of all these people. You always throw the biggest parties." I laughed as I motioned to everyone.

"That I do my friend. Hey I want you to meet my friend. She just moved here from Florida and doesn't know a lot of people. She actually lives a couple streets over from you!" Jack smiled and ushered me down towards the side of his yard. She's from Florida and lives by me? It's weird I haven't seen her around my neighborhood while walking Gryphon or I hadn't seen her when I lived in Florida. I said a goodbye to Phil and looked in the direction we were walking towards.

"She is really nice! I met her at the gym….." Jack started explaining but I zoned out. Jack had a tendency of over explaining things and talking to much but that isn't why I started to ignore his talking.

I looked over and saw three girls. One was Britany, Jack's younger sister, who was wearing a blue paisley sundress. The second girl had her back to me. She was a little shorter than I was and had short blonde-brown hair. She was wearing light blue jeans and a red shirt.

The third girl was who my full attention was to. She was my height and had beautiful brown, curly hair. She was wearing a pink flower tube top with white shorts on. She had long legs that were so perfect you could easily tell she ran and worked out religiously. She had hot pink heels on which meant she was shorter than me without them. My breath was caught in my throat and my voice cracked as she turned. She had a smile, almost a smirk, that could cheer anyone up. Her eyes, correction, THOSE eyes. The eyes I had adored 10 years ago. Her bright green eyes turned on me as we approached them. It was her.

It was Rachael, the only girl who cared about me in school.

**-Rachael's POV-**

"Rachael!" I heard Jack yell as I turned. I gasped. There he was THE Toby Turner. The only one who could make me laugh when no one else could. I tried to keep my inner fan girl in. I so did not want him to think I'm some creepy fan.

"Rachael and Meghan, I would like you to meet Toby. Toby, this is the girl I said just moved in" Jack introduced us and stepped aside as he shook hands with Meghan, "Yeah, you're that guy who does the YouTube videos, eh?" Meghan asked, "Rachael just loves-OW!" she started to say but I stepped on her toe with my heel.

"She meant to say I love… meeting new people!" I recovered. Smooth Rachael, meeting new people, you're an idiot. Toby's eyebrow slightly rose as I said new people, he looked confused… what was confusing about it? I stuck my hand out to shake his.

"You make YouTube videos? How cool, I'll have to check them out sometime!" I almost yelled over the loud music. I could not let him know I was a fan. I wanted to become friends, not scare him away thinking I'm an obsessive fan girl. Especially since I'm 26, it's pretty creepy that I watch him when I'm a full grown adult. Just when I watch him I get a warm, comforting feeling. It relaxes me and reminds me of when I used to live in Niceville, Florida which is weird because all my memories from back then were fuzzy since the…

"It's great to meet you" Toby broke me out of my thoughts. He smiled and shook my hand. Jack was busy talking to Meghan when I looked over and she had a smile on her face that I've never seen before. She reached out and touched Jack's arm. Hmmm, is there something she isn't telling me? I'll have to talk to her later.

Me and Toby carried on a casual conversation, mostly about me, where I was from, what was I going to school for. It felt good talking to Toby. I felt safe and like I could be myself. That is very strange because I'm usually a shy person and I've never met Toby in my life. I shrugged it off and blamed it on the account that I watched his YouTube videos.

"Can I get you a drink?" Toby asked walking to the kitchen counter where there was cold beer and liquor were lined up. I shook my head, "Sorry I don't drink" he shrugged and opened a beer for himself. He almost sounded boarder line drunk with this being his fourth one. That's when someone put their hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin.

"Raaachaaeellll!" I heard Harley yell behind me, drunk as usual. I smiled and gave him a hug. I saw Toby tense up when we embraced, odd. We talked for a bit before he left to go with some friends, I had been introduced to him through Jack the other day and he was a really nice guy.

"Rachael! Toby!" Jack called us over. "As soon as everyone's gone do you guys want to head to Applebee's with me and Meghan?" I nodded and Toby agreed. It was already one in the morning and there were only a few people left. I gave Meghan a kissy face as I saw Jack grab her waist and pull her over to meet more people. She smiled and stuck her tongue out before they walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is a Toby Turner/Tobuscus fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so bear with me here alright. I'm working pretty hard on it and hope that is it good! :3 Please favorite and follow! Thanks for reading Brocachos!(: (PS if you're a pewdiepie fan BROFIST!)

**C****hapter 3 -Rachael's POV-**

"I. Am. Stuffed! Thanks for taking us out to eat Jack!" I thanked Jack as we got up from our table at Applebee's. Jack smiled as he left a tip and we walked out. After everyone left the party Jack took Meghan, Toby, Britany, and I out to eat. I checked my phone, it was already 2:45 am!

"Wow, guys it's late I'm going home" I started to say my goodbyes. They all agreed they were too. Then I saw Toby slightly tripping over his own feet. I smiled when I realized that he had a little too many drinks tonight.

"Jack I'm going to drive Toby home" I told him and he nodded and ushered a less drunk but still there Britany to his car. "Happy Birthday Britany!" I yelled.

"Hey Rachael, I'm going to ride with Jack so I won't be a bother to you tonight" Meghan smiled and walked toward Jack's car. I laughed because I knew the real realize she wanted to go with Jack, they were making puppy love eyes all through dinner.

"Come on Toby, I'll take you home" I lead him towards my black Ford pickup truck. He started to refuse saying he wasn't drunk and perfectly fine. He soon gave in and tried to get into the passenger side which was quite a challenge to due the fact that his balance was all of from the liquor and my truck was lifted so you had to step up higher. I laughed when he couldn't get it and yelled, "GOD DANNGITT!" like he always did when he would die while playing Happy Wheels. He finally managed and got in.

He rattled off his address to me and I realized it was a couple blocks away from my house. The drive there was… interesting. He would keep sticking his head out the window yelling, "WHHHHEEEEWWW". Then he got on his phone and played I Can Swing My Sword 10 hour edition and starting yelling the lyrics. Then he suggested he would do a vlog.

"No no no, I don't think it would be the best idea for your young fans to see you drunk at 3 am." I told him he pouted but agreed with me.

We finally arrived to his house and he took so long unlocking his door, almost as if he forgot how to, I had to do it. Once he got inside he mumbled something and passed out on the couch. He totally forgot I was there. Since I had to leave, I left a note on the table.

"_Toby, you were quite tipsy last night so I took you home. Your car is still at Applebee's so when you wake up, give me a call, and I can take you over there. I live just around the block. My number is (546) 776-9230 (_I MADE UP THE NUMBER OK) _–Rachael." _

I locked the door on my way out and drove home.

**-Toby's POV-**

I woke up to Gryphon licking my face. I tried to roll over to the other side of my bed but fell. What? I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. The sun was one hundred times brighter than usual and I had a massive headache. I slowly started to remember last night. I went to Jack's party. Oh, that's why I feel like death. I got up and stretched, making my headache worse. This is why I don't drink anymore.

I went to the kitchen to grab an Advil and saw a note on my table, I read it. I smiled because I then remembered I met an old friend from Florida. Not just any friend, my ONLY friend. She wasn't just a friend she was my first love. My only love. I had dated Olga and Justine but I could never feel the same as I did for Rachael. My smile slowly faded remembering that she forgot me. She never mentioned our high school years together and she acted as if we just met. It broke my heart but I decided not to tell her. If she forgot then I want to start this friendship like the last one. I want her to accept me for me. I don't want her to feel obligated to befriend me because of our past. We will start new, but this time I will win her love. I also didn't want her to remember our last memory if she forgot. How could she forget? I wanted to start out new and not like last time. I would make it right. I then shuddered that she drove me home because a drunk Toby is a crazy Toby… Crazier than regular Toby… Oh god.

**-Rachael's POV-**

I woke up to Skype ringing on my laptop. I rolled over and didn't even check the name before answering assuming it was my brother because he's the only one who calls me on Skype.

"Yeah" I said in a cracked morning voice.

"Well hello to you too" said a girl's voice. Wait a minute… I opened my eyes and about screamed.

"MEREDITH! I haven't talked to you in forever!" It was my best friend back from Florida, Meredith! We haven't talked since my 24th birthday when we went on vacation to Greece. After that she had to leave for college at University of Florida and I had to leave for college at University of Mississippi to get my bachelors. We talked less due to our busy schedules but kept in touch and still visited. When I moved out here to California to get my master's degree and fulfill my dream of opening a gym, I lost her number during the move when I switched phones. I've missed her so much!

"How did you get me a hold of me? Did you call? How have you been? Are you done with college? Married? Family?" I had a million questions but she stopped me and laughed.

"Slow down child. I ran into your brother, Jared and he gave me your number and Skype name. I tried calling your phone but it went straight to voicemail. I've been great! I got my master's in fashion design and I work for Louis Vuitton! And I am still lonely no husband or kids for this girl." She smiled. How I missed happy and bubbly Meredith. "How about you? What's going on? And why do you sound like you only had 3 hours of sleep?" she questioned.

"I've been great I absolutely love California! I've met some great people. I actually met none the other than TOBY TURNER! Remember when I went to University of Mississippi and became addicted to him! Well we are actually friends now, can you believe it!" I laughed and smiled, glad to be catching up with an old friend, then smiled larger because me and Toby were friends now.

Meredith's smile turned straight and she made her lips into a straight line when I mentioned Toby. She looked almost… angry?

"T-Toby Turner? You met him? In person?" she asked suspiciously. I was very confused. Did I do something wrong?

"Yes…" I laughed to ease the tension.

Meredith slowly turned from angry to sincere, "Are you ok? You're not… upset?" I was so confused. "Meredith what are you talking about? I'm over joyed!"

She sat there studying me. I was going to ask what the heck was going on but she quickly changed the subject, "Anyways, guess who is going to California on a 2 week business trip to study fashion trends?" She smiled and asked as my face light up and I totally forgot about her odd behavior.

"YOUR COMING TO VISIT ME!" I yelled. This day was starting out amazing! My best friend was coming to see me.

We talked for a little more then she had to go to work so we said our goodbyes and she said she would text me her flight details later. I closed my computer and showered and got ready for the day. I thought about last night. I thought about how me and Toby freaking Turner were now friends and that this could actually start something more than friends… Don't get ahead of yourself Rachael, you just met the guy last night! While all my thinking about Toby, I started getting this images. One of a door slamming, the other was a car driving through rain, the next was too fuzzy to make out. That is odd.

Just then my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

As if it was fate, the caller was Toby.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks to the people who have kept reading it means a lot! Hope you like it!(: If you guys notice the Auto Correct Rant Video reference then fack yeah! You are cool then. Please favorite and followww(: TELL YO FRIENDS :P Rachael's dress : url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=bcWyGnRxd0nd5M&tbnid=6UjLcRdiO5kPwM:&ved=&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Ftags% &ei=l9gyUf6gDvXC4AOWz4DYCA&psig=AFQjCNH4cKdOiXCuOGaxuHyTSV2R zKZ_Hw&ust=1362373143629585 Rachael's shoes: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=wQj54_pzAi3BtM&tbnid=o8GWZP9UM-b4FM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com% &ei=tNkyUZixMZCe8gS034D4Cw&psig=AFQjCNE_MJ8EJOgR8rfXTut6TlsVQDyLqg&ust=1362373405903771

**Chapter 4 –Toby's POV-**

"Audience? Wha! What are you doing in my refrigerator? You can get cold and they don't make sweaters small enough for your little, phone body haha… INTRO DARKNESS, REDNESS, WHITENESS. So I've been thinking about a new game for TobyGames after Far Cry and…." I did my daily vlog while walking around my house as usual. I did my outro and ended it. I hope the Audience didn't notice how odd I have been lately. Not usual Toby odd but just… odd. I can't stop thinking about Rachael. How could she not remember me? Or remember us? What happened after I left to make her forget? Why can't I get her off my mind? I couldn't answer any of those except the last one. I was in love. I have been since high school. I just learned to forget about her even though it pained me after I left for college. Now her showing up again just doubled the love.

It's been a couple days since I last saw her and she said to give her a call if I'm ever bored, which obviously meant she wanted to see me again. Why was I so afraid to call her? I was afraid of being rejected. I wanted to make it right this time. I had to. "_Be a man Toby! Call the girl!"_ I thought. I worked up the nerve and decided to just text her.

"**Hey Rachael, are you busy later?" **I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Calm down Toby nothing bad will happen. I instantly got a reply.

"**Not at all! I get out of work in an hour." **I thought about what my next message would say.

I finally decided, **"Great, can I pick you up around, lets day, 6?" **Wow did I actually just ask her on a date? Pat on the back for me! I jumped out of my thoughts of where to go when my phone buzzed.

"**Let's day? You mean say?(: Sounds great see you at 6!" **I read it and looked at my last text. GOD DANGIT, when I type say I DON'T MEAN DAY. This would be a good rant video, eh.

I'm now very nervous and excited all mixed in one. This night will be perfect.

**-Rachael's POV-**

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it! Toby is head over heels for you. Couldn't you tell at the party!?" Meghan said overly excited about my date with Toby later. "Oh it will be great! I'm going to help you pick out an outfit and I'll do your hair! Oh this is great!" Meghan gushed as she picked up her gym bag as we made our way out of work. Both of us worked at the 24 hour gym down the street, "Oh, and Toby and you will have a double wedding with Jack and I and we will have to name our kids together, you know? We should get houses next door to each other! Oh, and-"

"MEGHAN! Chill I haven't even gone on the first date yet! And get married with you and Jack? You guys just started dating two days ago!" Meghan and Jack just started dating but I can see a wedding in their future. They are always together and they are both the kind of people who don't "sleep around" and want to get settled down. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married next week.

We drove to my house and I told Meghan to pick me out an outfit while I got in the shower. I got out of the shower as I got a 2 new messages, first one from Meredith the second from Toby.

Meredith texted, "**Hey how's it been? So excited I'm seeing you in 2 days!" **I texted her and told her how equally excited I was and couldn't wait. I read Toby's message.

"**Wear something nice. No jeans or else you can't get in!" **I smiled and wondered where he was taking me that was so nice it required a dress code.

"**Get in where?" **I replied.

"**My secret club house. I can't tell you, it's a surprise, woman!" **I laughed and walked to my room. Meghan was playing Angry Birds on her phone next to the outfit she laid out. It was a thigh length dress that was strapless. It was white and tight at the top and at my belly button, turned into a flowing black, silky skirt that went to my thighs. She paired it with black and white lacy heels.

"Ughhhh, you know I don't like dresses I feel so self conscious in them and it's too girly!" I groaned. I was never a big fan of dresses.

"You're going to wear it, love it, look gorgeous, and make Toby want to take you home right then and there." Meghan put her hands on her hips and looked at me. I punched her in the arm and got dressed. I let my hair flow naturally straight down my back and put my makeup on. This night will be perfect.

**-Toby's POV- **

I checked my watch as I pulled into her driveway, it was 6:04, perfect timing, sort of. I got out of the car and walked to her front door. I decided against wearing my Heelys and wore red converse. Those are ok with dress clothes, right? I knocked on the door.

Rachael opened the door and tried to keep a not-so-mean looking pit bull from jumping at me. "Dusty, no! Stay. Good boy!" Rachael cooed at the dog as it stopped trying to run at me. He was wagging his tall and looking at me. Then I looked at Rachael.

She had a beautiful dress on and her long brown hair straight down her back. She looked absolutely gorgeous. _"Hothothothothot" _I thought while staring at my perfect date. She noticed me staring and looked up and smiled

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, "Are we going or what" she laughed and walked to my car. We got in and I drove to the restaurant. The way there was normal conversation and trying to make her laugh. That was one of the things I missed most about her was her laugh. It was one of those contagious laughs that could make everybody happy. Well it always me happy.

Thinking of those memories reminded me of how she didn't remember the past. I thought about it every day, how could she just forget something like that? I mean I know the last time we saw each other wasn't the best memory because…

"So where are we going?" Rachael broke me out of the thought which is good because if I thought about it too much while she was around I might lose it and try and confront her about not remembering our past. But no I couldn't, this friendship would be new, not like the last.

"I can't tell you, that's what a surprise is." I looked over and smiled at her. She pouted and looked out the window to try and guess where we are.

"Hey, I know where we are; we are by the pier, right?" Rachael questioned while looking around.

"Correct" I laughed. We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. I got out and jogged over to her side of the car before she get open the door and opened it for you.

She got out and giggled, "Such a gentleman, Mr. buscus." She winked and walked in front of me. Mr. Buscus? So she did watch my videos. I chuckled, she had known who I am and tried to hide it when we met.

I walked her to the door of the restaurant. "Party of 2, Turner." I told the waitress. She picked up 2 menus and walked us through the restaurant. We finally got to the back door and walked outside. I looked over at Rachael and her facial expression turned from confusion to shock to happiness. Seeing her smile made me smile.

**-Rachael's POV- **

We walked through the back door of the restaurant, _"Weird, usually you eat in the actual restaurant." _I thought as we walked through the very fancy restaurant. It was one of those posh places you see in movies. Like the ones celebrity's go to. We went onto a pier that came off the back of the restaurant. There were only a couple of tables out there on it and it over looked a beautiful coastline. It was getting dark out and there were white lights hung on the wooden railings. I gasped, this was stunning.

The waitress set us down at a table in the middle, even though no one else was out on the deck. She handed us our menus and said she would be back for our orders. I was still gazing at the perfect scenery when I noticed Toby watching me intently, as if studying my reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asked almost weary of my answer.

"Like it?" I scoffed, "Toby, this is gorgeous! The restaurant is extremely nice and the view of the coast is just marvelous! How did you ever book a reservation here?" I asked baffled remembering back in Florida, to get in a restaurant this nice you had to call in weeks in advance. I was stunned. There were clean white table clothes on the tables with centerpieces of white lilies floating in glass vases of water next to tall candles.

Toby smiled, "I know some of the people who work here." I couldn't believe he did this for me. I've never been treated like this. I was used to going to Olive Garden in jeans and a nice sweater, nothing this nice.

"Toby, you really didn't have to do this. I'm not that special…" I mumbled while tucking my hair behind my ear. He looked shocked and confused when I said that.

"I wanted to do this Rachael, you…" He murmured something I couldn't make out but it was something along the lines of, _"You are that special to me" _He coughed to cover up what he said little did he know I already heard him.

I smiled and got up and walked to the wooden railing. I leaned against it while peering over the edge, looking into the dark, blue water. There was a light sea breeze coming over the coast and it ruffled my hair away from my face as gaped over the edge, admiring the smooth waves of the coast. I heard Toby get out of his chair and walk over behind me.

"It's beautiful isn't it" He smiled while wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled getting a warm feeling as him hands touched my skin. It was a fuzzy feeling that was safe and almost… familiar?

"It's perfect." I smirked. It really was perfect, everything about it. The date, the scene, Toby. This night was perfect.


	6. Chapter 5

I updated, I know it's crazy. Sorry I haven't posted the new chapter in forever! So here you go now be happy and read it! Favorite and tell your friends like, "Hey this story here is pretty cool man" Okay sounds good, friend (:

**Chapter 5- Rachael's POV**

I checked my watch for what seemed like the hundredth time as I was sitting in LAX waiting for Meredith to arrive. I had been waiting for this day for the past two weeks since she told me she would be staying with me for a bit. She was supposed to have come a week ago but some plans were messed up.

I could hear Toby over by the window with his IPhone making a vlog. I smiled as I watched him. I couldn't believe that I was dating Toby Turner. He was the only person who could make me smile in college when I watched his videos. I didn't have very many friends at Ole Miss but his videos made me happy. I met him through Jack and the sparks were instant, almost as if they were always there. That's crazy though because I never knew him before or maybe…

"Wow her plane is almost an hour late!" Toby said as he sat down next to me. He intertwined our hands as we sat and watched the terminal doors for Meredith.

Twenty minutes later I was slowly dozing off on Toby's shoulder. It was almost midnight and that was when I saw a familiar blonde walk out of the door. I shot up and just about scared Toby, as he was slowly falling asleep also.

I ran up behind Meredith and about tackled her, "IV'E MISSED YOUUUU!" I yelled as she laughed and shook me off. "Long time no see! I've been so excited the way here!" she gushed. We stood there for a little bit talking as our happiness over whelmed us.

That's when Meredith slowly moved her head to the side and spotted Toby. Her eyes flashed a second with what seemed like wariness and anger? Whatever was there was gone and was replaced with a smile. I've seen that smile before; it was the one she used while arguing with people or yelling at them. It was a smile that would come off as sweet to anyone else but since I've known her since elementary school, it was all around fake.

I shook it off and beamed as I turned towards Toby. "Where are my manners! Toby, this is Meredith, my best friend. Meredith, this is Toby, my… boyfriend." My smile grew at that last line.

Toby smiled and shook her hand, "Meredith! Long time no see. It's been a while, eh?" He laughed as he watched Meredith. She quickly replied with a monotone answer, "Must have me mistaken for someone else I am sorry but I've never met you prior to now."

Things got pretty awkward as Meredith shot a cold glare at a confused Toby. Before anyone could say anymore I exhaled and stated, "Well! How about we go get some dinner?"

We all went out to Buffalo Wild Wings and then Toby dropped me and Meredith off at my house after kissing me goodnight and biding a goodnight to Meredith.

We got in the house and I showed Meredith the guest room as she unpacked. I went downstairs to watch TV. About half hour later Meredith bounced down the stairs with her phone on her ear ordering pizza. I laughed as she hung up.

"Going out to dinner wasn't enough?" I giggled. Meredith was always the friend that would eat all night with me while we watched movies. That was our "weekend fun".

"Nope. Now show me how to pull up Netflix on your TV, we have A LOT of catching up to do." I smiled. Finally my life in California was feeling normal again.

_The next morning_

I woke up on the couch downstairs with Meredith asleep at the other end. I checked the clock and got up and stretched. It was 8 am, the usual time I go running in the morning. I groggily walked up stairs to change into Nike running short and a sports bra. I grabbed my headphones and strapped my IPhone to my arm.

As I was walking out I shook Meredith's arm. I whispered, "Hey, I'm going for a run, wanna join?" She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "Count me out, running with you is like a freaking race, heck I just dislike running in general." She mumbled as she rolled over and went back to sleep. I laughed, Meredith always was the last to volunteer to run. I guess she hadn't changed much, which was great.

I ran my usual route around my neighborhood and came to a stop at Toby's house. He was usually awake by now because he was an early riser. I took my headphones out and walked to the back patio door, he always left it unlocked. I would constantly tell him to lock it; this is Los Angeles not the safest place. I slid the door shut behind me and could hear snores from his bedroom already.

"Weird, he is usually awake..." I thought as Gryphon came running out from Toby's room to greet me. I walked into his room and opened the curtains.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I yelled as he groaned and rolled his head under the pillow. I sat on the edge of the mattress and shook his arm. "Get up Toby, you're going to be late for filming the Taco Bell commercial!" I sang while waking him up. I knew he would get up for that. He had been so excited that Taco Bell asked him to do a commercial.

Toby's head shot up and he whipped around to look at his alarm clock. He swore under his breath, "Thanks for waking me up Rach, I would have been late if you had come any later." He scattered his sheets as he got up and grabbed some clothes to get in the shower. When I heard the bathroom door shut I walked out to the kitchen where I found his laptop on the counter. As I walked by I noticed that he was in the middle of editing a video for TobyGames. I smiled as I got an idea in my head…

I heard the shower turn off as soon as I finished "editing" his video and saved it to the Upload Later file that he put all his finished videos in. I took the chance to play around with the editing software and did random things like change his voice at different parts or mess with the color and effects. I pulled out my phone to act natural as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you laughing about?" Toby laughed and glanced at me as he grabbed a water out of the fridge and tossed one at me.

"Oh nothing…" I smiled and avoided eye contact because I would probably bust out laughing and blow my cover.

"Well alright. Hey, I forgot to mention last night but Ken (CinnamonToastKen, if you don't know him look him up on YouTube) is coming into town to visit some family and wanted to hang out tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go and bring Meredith? We were going to go see a movie and all that fun stuff." He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, definitely! Sounds fun, I'll let Meredith know." I smiled and replied. Meredith was never a big fan of the whole blind date thing but Ken was a nice guy, I'm sure they will be friends. They are a lot alike, very crazy and fun people.

"I have to go, sorry babe, but the filming is going to take about 3 days till about 7 at night so would you be ever so kind as to coming over during the day to feed Gryphon and all. Please?" he pouted at me as he grabbed his phone and keys off the table.

"Of course! I love little Gryphon." I cooed in a baby voice while petting Gryphon.

"Thanks. Love you, I'll give you a call later." Toby said and handed me a key to the back door. I walked out with him and he kissed me goodbye as he got in the car. I waved as he pulled out of the driveway. I put my headphones back in and jogged back to my house.

I opened the back door to my house, "Hellooo?" I called out when I heard silence which was odd considering Meredith was the loudest person I know, in a good way of course. I sauntered over to the island in my kitchen and noticed a pink sticky note on the counter, it read:

_Rachael,_

_I went to Cosco's to get some groceries, THERE IS NOTHING BUT HEALTHY FOOD HERE! I cannot live under these conditions. Took your car so don't be alarmed. See you in a bit, don't burn the house down. _

_-Meredith_

I laughed as I set down the note. Ever since I've been trying to get my masters in Exercise for personal training I've been trying to eat healthy. No one would want a personal trainer who dines on McDonalds and donuts, right? Meredith and I were the girls who bought all the junk food possible for sleepovers that's why eating healthy was so hard for me. Oh well, it will be a nice change I guess.

I went upstairs to shower after being sticky with sweat after my run. After I got out I stood in front of my closet wondering what to wear for tonight. It had to be nice but not too classy. It should be casual but not too much. Ugh! Sometimes I hated being a girl, so many decisions!

Finally I settled on dark blue jeggings, a white flowery lace shirt with a black tank top underneath, white wedges and a cluster of black and white bracelets. I walked downstairs to look for my hair dryer and Meredith walked in with bags hanging on her arms.

"Need any help with those?" I asked as she set them on the counter. I peered inside to find mostly snack foods and lots of Arnold Palmers Tea.

"Nah, there's only a couple more in the car. Why are you all dressed up?" She questioned as she motioned to my outfit. I looked down at myself and debated how to persuade her to come along tonight. Meredith is a very strong minded person who once she has her mind set on something, there is nothing you can do to make her think otherwise.

"Wellll, TobysFriendKenIsComingInTownAndTobyWantsAllOfUsToH angOutAndCatchAMovieTogether." I scratched the back of my neck and glanced at her. She had her arms crossed and just kind of sat there almost watching me, something she did while thinking.

"So… like a double date? You know I hate those, I always get stuck with the creepy friend and plus Toby isn't my favorite of your boyfriends if you didn't notice and you want me to-" I cut her off before she started.

"I know I know, but Ken's a nice guy. Please give it a try tonight, for me?" I clasped my hands together and pouted, wide eyed. It always worked with Meredith.

She exhaled out, "Fine. But only because I haven't seen you in like 50 years and I wanna spend as much time with you as I can! I'm going to grab the last of the bags and I'll come in and get ready. Who knows, maybe this Ken guy will be alright." She laughed and winked before walking out to the car. I laughed and went upstairs to finish my hair and makeup. When I sat down at my vanity my phone buzzed. "_**New Text Message: Toby" **_I smiled as I read it.

"_**Hope you're having a good day, I'm picking Ken up from the airport as soon as I get out of here so I'll pick you guys up at 8? By the way would you care if Jack and Meghan tagged along too?" **_I read from my screen and shouted downstairs to Meredith, "Will you be ready by 8? And can Meghan come too with Jack?" She replied instantly, "Definitely! I've wanted to meet Meghan!"

I texted him back, "_**We will be ready. And yeah, that would be fine! Since you're filming I'll get a hold of Meghan and Jack. Can't wait (:" **_I started to dial Meghan and I explained to her about tonight. She said that her and Jack would meet us at the movies and to just text her time and theatre. I hung up and texted Toby.

"_**They are meeting us at the movies" **_I instantly got a reply, "_**Alright thanks babe. I have to go back to set, love you and see you later (:" **_I locked my phone and continued to do my hair and makeup. Around 6 I was finished and I did a last once over in the mirror. When I was satisfied with everything I grabbed my phone and told Meredith I would be back in 10 minutes and that I was going to Toby's to let out Gryphon and feed him. As I walked out I realized what a nice day it was and decided to just walk. On the way there "Tonight will be so fun", was all I could think.


End file.
